


Ностальгия

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dialogue, Erotica, Femslash, Inspired by Real Events, Multi, Slash, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Когда выбираешь любовника для подруги, убедись, что она не захочет его убить





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2003 году в минуту ностальгических воспоминаний. История вполне реальная, литературно обработанная.

Двое, он и она, два черноглазых чуда, похожих друг на друга, снова входят в двери знакомого бара.  
— Объясни мне, зачем мы пришли сюда?  
— Этот ближе всего, я не собираюсь тащиться куда-то далеко, да еще по такой погоде.  
— Но здесь уже не из кого выбирать.  
— Да ладно, чего ты придираешься, мой хороший? Сейчас сядем, выпьем, посмотрим по сторонам, и все будет в ажуре.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты неисправимая оптимистка?  
— Ты, притом неоднократно.  
Двое направляются к стойке бара, заказывают по бокалу вина и занимают столик в углу.  
— Мальчик или девочка? — в один голос произносят они и задорно смеются.  
— Давай, еще раз!  
— Мальчик! — слышится мужской голос.  
— Девочка! — вторит ему женский.  
Два насмешливых взгляда пересекаются.  
— Сегодня моя очередь выбирать, — напоминает девушка.  
— Так ведь я думаю не о себе.  
— Ой ли?  
— Я не настолько корыстен!  
— Настолько, настолько… — голос звучит нежно. — Хорошо, пусть будет Он.  
— Блондин или брюнет?  
— Брюнет.  
— Опять? Меня что ли мало?  
— Чтобы потом не говорить, — пытается имитировать картавый выговор, — «не могу выбрать, они такие разные.»  
Молодой человек смеется.  
— Собственница.  
— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждала.  
— Ладно, пусть будет брюнет. Как тебе этот?  
— Неееет.  
— А тот, у стойки?  
— Зануда.  
— Вон этот?  
— Ты считаешь, что это брюнет?  
— Язва.  
Молчание, взгляды перебегают с одного мужчины на другого.  
— В этом баре не из кого выбрать.  
— Скажи просто, что разучился кадрить парней!  
— Я?!  
— Ты. Вместо того, чтобы тут сидеть, шел бы и познакомился хоть с кем-нибудь.  
— Опять берешь на слабо?  
— Слабо!  
— Ну, ладно.  
Он встает и уходит в направлении небольшой компании. Через пару минут он покидает бар в компании молодого смазливого паренька…

Через 20 минут он возвращается, чтобы увидеть за своим столиком уже двух девушек.  
— Тебя нельзя оставить одну на несколько минут?  
— На полчаса.  
Шепот на ухо:  
— Мы договорились, сегодня никаких женских междусобойчиков. Я не железный.  
— Ты шутишь? Я была о тебе лучшего мнения…  
Девушки о чем-то тихо щебечут, и гостья покидает компанию, унося визитку и предложение позвонить.  
— Ну, и как твой поход?  
— Стопроцентный гей, не то.  
— А я тут присмотрела вон того, за крайним столиком.  
— Этот бугай? Это же типичный гомофоб, я не собираюсь никого перевоспитывать.  
— Сейчас проверим.  
Она встает, и подходит к выбранному мужчине. Возвращается через пять минут, огорченная, оставляя за собой кипящего от негодования мачо.  
— Ты был прав. Кажется сегодня не наш день.  
— Ага, солнечные возмущения, магнитные бури, — молодой человек успокаивающе гладит сестру по длинным волосам, постепенно спускаясь все ниже и ниже.  
— Придумал. Сейчас устраиваем маленькое представление и смотрим, кого оно заводит: из этого контингента и будем выбирать.  
— Согласна, но пусть представление будет маленьким, а то нас опять выкинут из бара.  
— Как скажешь.  
Мягкие мужские губы накрывают другие, не менее мягкие и опытные. Поцелуй затягивает, принуждает закрыть глаза и отдаться во власть наслаждения. Руки бесцельно бродят по чужому и такому родному телу, везде натыкаясь на одежду. Атмосфера в баре сгущается, во всем этом зрелище столько же возбуждающего, сколь и неприличного. Наконец тела размыкаются.  
— Ну, — голос хриплый от прерванного удовольствия. — Ты кого-нибудь заметила?  
— Нет, может, еще раз попробуем? — Какое искушение.  
— Нет, лучше дома. Вон тот вроде подходит.  
Кивок на молодого человека, так и замершего в дверях.  
— Он не брюнет.  
— Но и блондином его не назовешь.  
— А он ничего, симпатичный.  
— Ты или я?  
— Я.  
Девушка снова поднимается и идет к выбранной жертве. Она шепчет ему на ухо, его вид становится все смущеннее, затем он кивает в знак согласия. Длинный изящный пальчик подзывает брата, и вся троица благополучно покидает заведение…

Через 20 минут.  
— Дорогая, мы вернулись.  
— И у нас для тебя сюрприз.  
В дверях кухни появляется молодая женщина и видя «сюрприз» так и застывает.  
— Смотри, его зовет Сергей.  
— Милая, скажи что-нибудь.  
Тихий голос.  
— Скажу, сейчас все скажу. Сейчас от этого Сережки останутся одни крошки.  
С этими словами она удаляется на кухню.  
— Что-то я ничего не понимаю.  
— Ребята, может быть, я лучше пойду? — подает робкий голос Сергей.  
— Да уж останься! Доставь мне такое удовольствие, — в дверях появляется злая мигера с мраморной скалкой в руках. Рыжие волосы взлохмачены, в глазах сумасшедший блеск.  
— Лель, уводи его отсюда немедленно!  
Шум, бардак, дикие крики, хлопанье дверей.

Через 15 минут, в ванной.  
— Дай мне добраться до этого идиота!  
— Остынь!  
— Аааа! Идиотка, вода же холодная!  
— Ну не горячая же, говорю же, остынь. Убийство скалкой — не самое приятное, есть способы и получше.  
— Расскажи, а я послушаю.  
— Например…

В это же время в спальне.  
— Черт, черт, черт!  
— Я и не знал, что вы знакомы.  
— Черт, я думал она меня убьет. В жизни, кажется, так не пугался.  
— А что, есть за что?  
— Что?  
— Я спрашиваю, есть за что убивать?  
— Ну…

Ванная комната.  
— И чем он тебе так насолил, что ты выбрала такой изощренный способ мести?  
— Эта зараза меня подставила.  
— Можно поподробнее.  
— Когда-то мы были знакомы, очень давно, и, когда его прижало, он обратился ко мне.  
— Я что-то должна понять из твоего объяснения?  
— Этот кретин занимался какими-то махинациями и встрял по полной программе. Попал на деньги и не придумал ничего лучшего, как просить у меня помощи.  
— У тебя так много денег, одолжила бы что ли?  
— У меня есть знакомые, которые могут помочь.

Спальня.  
— Ну, она договорилась о встрече, а я не пришел.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что уехал в Ригу.  
— И…  
— И уже там выкручивался.  
— А значит, поставить подругу в известность не додумался? Поздравляю, теперь ты точно покойник.

Ванная комната.  
— Да бог с ними, в конце концов, мы поговорили и разошлись, но я думала, что с этим придурком что-то случилось. Думала, по каким моргам его искать и какой венок на похороны заказывать.  
— Тише, моя хорошая, не плачь. — Нежные руки поднимают голову, убирают волосы с заплаканного лица. — Вытри слезки. — Пальцы, как перышки, порхают по нежной коже, вытирая соленые капли. В какой-то момент их сменяют теплые губы. Руки ложатся на плечи. — Да ты замерзла. Давай-ка запихнем тебя под теплый душ.

Спальня.  
— Нет, бабы, конечно, дуры, но ты тоже хорош. Ты был с ней знаком не один год и знаешь, как ревностно она относится к понятиям дружба и долг. Если она взяла тебя под свою опеку, то уверена, что отвечает за тебя. И совсем не важно, что думаешь по этому поводу ты. Если через столько месяцев, она все еще так зла на тебя, то можешь быть уверен, что живым из этой квартиры ты не выйдешь… А ты побледнел. С тобой все в порядке? — Тонкая ладонь ложится на широкое плечо. — Эй, да ты весь дрожишь.

Ванная комната.  
— Ты же вся промокла.  
— Как и ты.  
— Я уже была мокрой по твоей вине.  
— А теперь я мокрая по твоей.  
— Я тут совершенно не причем, кто просил затаскивать меня в душ в одежде, я просто сопротивлялась.  
— Есть что-то привлекательное в женской фигуре под струями воды.  
— Только не тогда, когда на этой фигуре куча одежды.  
— Ну, это дело поправимое…

Спальня.  
— Так лучше?  
— Гораздо. Ты классный массажист.  
— Поживешь с такой сестрой, научишься технике расслабляющего массажа, обещаю. Ты не хотел бы снять футболку и лечь, тогда я уделю внимание не только твоим плечам.

Ванная комната.  
— Какая ты, — прерываемый шепот, — хорошая… теплая… мягкая… сладкая…  
— Сладкая? Ты говоришь обо мне, как о еде… Ааах… шея…  
— Что, моя сладкая?  
— Зубы… на… шее…  
— Тебе же нравится… Но хорошо, так лучше?  
По шее проводит дорожку горячий, даже под теплым душем, язычок.  
— Ууууум  
— Это было согласием?  
— Не… отвле… отвлекайся…

Спальня.  
— У тебя прекрасное, тренированное тело. Наверное, все девочки по тебе сходят с ума. Да, и не только они. Как можно пройти мимо такого великолепия.  
Руки уже не столько увлечены массажем, сколько поглаживанием спины, пальцы скользят по рельефам спинных мышц, забегают наверх, запутываясь в волосах.  
— Не надо.  
— Ты против? Я ведь ничего плохого не делаю. Я просто любуюсь тобой. Как любой кинестетик, я должен все попробовать на ощупь.  
— Уммм. Что это было?!  
— Это? — Тихий смех. — Это был ты. Судя по всему, мы нашли обойденную некогда эрогенную зону. — И пальцы сменяют нежные губы.

Ванная комната.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь?  
— Кажется, это называется заниматься любовью.  
— Аааах… Это какая-то извращенная пытка.  
— Значит мы нашли еще одну, когда мы закончим, можешь пойти и применить ее на своей жертве.  
— А ну его!… Выше… Еще…

Спальня.  
— Остановись… хоть на мгновение…  
— Но только на мгновение. — Голова отрывается от груди, но шаловливые пальчики продолжают мучить соски.  
— Я… хочу… Ох…  
— Полезное желание.  
— Нееет… Я хочу сказать…  
— Я весь внимание.  
— Мне нравятся девушки.  
— Мне они тоже нравятся. — Губы скользят по груди вверх…  
— …  
— Их нельзя не любить. — Вверх к шее…  
— …  
— Они нежные… — вверх по подбородку…  
— …  
— Они страстные… — сворачивают к уху…  
— …  
— Умелые… — язычок проходится по ушной раковине…  
— …  
— И неопытные… — губы выцеловывают дорожку до другого уха.  
— …  
— молчуньи и болтушки, — язык повторяет ту же процедуру, но при этом вбирая в жаркий рот мочку уха.  
— Ааах…  
— Терпеливые и не очень…  
— Черт, заткнись и поцелуй меня!  
— Как скажешь.  
Губы нарывают приоткрытый от предвкушения рот и языки начинают свой танец удовольствия.

Ванная комната.  
— Вставай.  
— Меня ноги не держат.  
— Думаешь, они меня держат?  
— Но ты же уже стоишь.  
— На одном волевом усилии.  
— Мне собственно и тут хорошо.  
— Тебе то хорошо, особенно, когда ты лежишь на мне, а я жажду мягкой кровати под спиной.  
— Как мне кажется, кровать сейчас занята.  
— Ты думаешь…  
— Ну, если Лель начал успокаивать нашего испуганного гостя… В конце концов, входной дверью никто не хлопал.  
— Пойдем, проверим. Если что, у нас всегда есть диван в гостиной…

Те же у дверей спальни, заглядывая в чуть приоткрытую щелку.  
— Ты смотри-ка, никогда не думала, что Сергей неравнодушен к парням.  
— Это он к Лелю неравнодушен.  
— К твоему братику многие неравнодушны. Нет, ты смотри, что делается!  
— Тише! Нет, а парень действительно гибкий. Все же у нас хороший вкус.  
— Ты кого имеешь ввиду?  
— Он же общий знакомый, значит всех нас… Ого!  
— Возбуждающее зрелище.  
— Я тоже так считаю. Есть что-то в двух парнях, страстно занимающихся любовью. Черт, я даже завидую Сергею, ты посмотри какой темперамент.  
— Я бы посмотрела другую картинку, если бы внизу оказался он… Ничего себе!  
— Твои желания быстро исполняются.  
— Вообще-то я не это имела ввиду!  
— Пообщается несколько дней с братишкой, тот его разведет. Обещаю, что приглашу на обряд лишения невинности.  
— Ловлю на слове… Куда… Твои руки…  
— Да, мои руки. Ты думаешь, я железная без дела смотреть на все, что они вытворяют.  
— Только не шею… Черт… Что же ты со мной делаешь?!… Уммм.

— Грааааар!

— Подожди… подожди, что это было?  
— Это был очень сильный и эмоциональный оргазм. Как я понимаю, твой друг открыл для себя прелести однополого секса.  
— Как бы он не подсел на него, что-то я не припомню, чтобы он раньше так орал.  
— У вас были отношения?!  
— А это ревность?… Прекрати кусаться!… Он встречался со своей подругой у меня дома.  
— Тогда ладно…  
— Собственница.  
— Есть такое. Немного.

— Эй, девочки, вам не кажется что коридор, все же не лучшее место для столь интимных моментов. Не хотите присоединиться?

— Ты ведь хотела ему отомстить?  
— Думаешь, у меня получится после такого?  
— Ну, мы с братом всегда тебя поддержим в благих начинаниях. Он от нас не уйдет.  
— Что ж, мне его заранее жаль….


End file.
